Love Defender
by NJay-Ficilist
Summary: Shuuhei recounts a special occasion to Renji before going home from a tiring day. Bleach is the the property of Tite Kubo.


Shuuhei trudged down the corridor radiating pure negative energy in volumes making the air dense with it, shoulders squared and body stiff. Yet he could still hear snickering as he passed by some good-for-nothing squad members as if his ominous and deadly aura hadn't been warning enough. His vision turned red and his upper limbs moved by their own volition for the—Actually, Shuuhei didn't even know the number of times it had been that day. But soon enough he was trudging down the corridor much the same way he had before the whole altercation had occurred.

Before he knew what was happening, Shuuhei was ambushed and being carried off in the opposite direction from where he had been heading. They secured him so well in their several grips that he had no room to move at all no matter how much he wanted to kick and flail. Soon he was faced with the Captain-Commander's condescending glare, still kept immobile and even forced to his knees.

"Hisagi-_fukutaichou_, what is the meaning of your recent behavior?" Captain-Commander Genryusai's eyes betrayed no interest in the situation.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shuuhei, still trying to free himself. "Why have I been apprehended like this?"

The Captain-Commander raised one shaggy eyebrow. "Playing dumb _fukutaichou_? I am referring to the several reports from the 4th division implicating you in the injury of more than fifty _shinigami _in the last two days."

Fire ignited in Shuuhei's chest as he was reminded of exactly how many people had angered him. Though he realized in time that raising his voice at the Captain-Commander certainly wasn't going to help his case and forced himself to calm down. He thought of something to say that may not get him in as much trouble.

Shuuhei took one last calming breath before he spoke, knowing that the possibility of imprisonment existed but being far beyond regret. "Everyone I attacked was of a lower rank than me. As a stand-in Captain, it is my duty to punish officers when they step out of line. I punished them for their severe disrespect of Omaeda-_fukutaichou_."

"Oh? Is that so?" The Captain-Commander leaned an inch closer. "Because I am aware that you are in a relationship with Omaeda-_fukutaichou_ and I was under the impression that you attacked these officers for making fun of said relationship."

Shuuhei said nothing. But they maintained eye contact and stared silently at each other for a few minutes. Then the Captain-Commander made a gesture with his hand. Shuuhei felt pin and needles sensations on his biceps and calves, and fell flat on his face because of his inability to support his own weight. Looking around after pushing himself back up revealed that his captors were no longer in the room and he belatedly realized the Captain-Commander had commanded he be free. Shuuhei turned to face the Captain-Commander.

"You are free to go to this time. But I advise you in the future to take names and send reports instead of injuring my valuable officers." The Captain-Commander's gaze gleamed. "Or there shall be dire consequences."

Shuuhei faced the way out and was about to start making his exit, tired of everything and ready to be all doom and gloom when he got home because he knew some unfortunate soul wouldn't be able to resist saying something on his way there. But before he could…

"Oh and I'm rather certain that your boyfriend is capable of taking care of himself."

Shuuhei started to turn back but stiffened. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. At least not this horse, anyway. Rushing out of the room and around the corner, Shuuhei almost didn't stop himself from crashing head-to head with red fringe. Almost. As it was, Shuuhei side-stepped and Renji stumbled in his surprise at the near collision, his face becoming a cushion in what must have been a very nasty fall. Shuuhei waited for him to get back up.

"Hey Shuuhei," Renji said, trying to look like his face wasn't killing him right then. "So I overheard you talking to the Commander—"

"You mean eavesdropped."

Renji waved his hand dismissively. "Same difference," was his casual answer, oblivious to the vein that had just popped out on Shuuhei's forehead. "Anyway, I heard you guys and now I want to know about your relationship."

"Are you sure you aren't just trying to make fun of us? Cause if you are then I—"

"Do you want me to list reasons you can't do that?" Renji smirked when Shuuhei shut his mouth. "Now tell me…what could you two possibly have in common?"

Seething, Shuuhei answered graciously. "Well, we both think he is beautiful." This answer made Renji face fault. "He is in charge of the onmitsukidou patrol unit and I am in charge of the Gotei Thirteen's security force. Also, we both have been hurt by our Captains and still retain a sense of loyalty to them. Are you quite satisfied?" Shuuhei chose to stop there, knowing there was loads of other things he could say but also knowing he would be wasting both of their times if he said things like they were both males or both _shinigami._

Renji righted himself rapidly. "Are you saying that you would join Aizen?"

Looking up into the face of the taller man, Shuuhei squashed the need to grimace at the nasty scrape on one cheek and the dark bruise forming on the other and took note of what a wooden floor could do to a face for future use. "Renji, are you usually this clumsy when nosing into other people's lives?"

"Answer the question!" Renji's tone was urgent but the strong blush indicated his weakness while at the same time accentuating the nasty face injuries.

Shuuhei crossed his arms and looked at a wall, playing off his need to look away from the battered face as disinterest. Not that he was interested in entertaining this conversation with Renji. "Don't be dumb, Renji." He smirked inwardly, knowing his request may not be all that easy for the redhead. "I'm just saying that I will give my all to bring Tousen-_taichou_ back." Shuuhei sighed and forced himself to look back at Renji. "Can I go now?"

"No, I want to know how long you've been together."

"Six weeks."

"Have you got lucky yet?" Renji wiggled his eyebrows at Shuuhei.

Shuuhei noticed Renji was getting to the personal now. Even though he told Renji and Izuru about everything, he didn't think either of them would be particularly interested in this relationship of his and that was why he had kept it under wraps for so long and why he hadn't been taking the conversation seriously. Shuuhei looked at Renji thoughtfully. "Yes Renji."

There was something in Renji's eyes that Shuuhei couldn't identify, but it was soon replaced with interest, the twin orbs shining with it. "How many times?"

"Just once, the night before yesterday." Shuuhei was pretty sure that he must be mistaken thinking what he saw in his companion's face was relief. But what else could it be?

"I want all the details."

Shuuhei stiffened and his world froze. "You actually _want _to hear…?"

Renji nodded firmly, paused, and nodded more gently as if only just considering the strangeness of his own words. Shuuhei was about to protest but remembered all the times he had made Renji spill everything after a sexual conquest. Shuuhei opened his mouth but thought better of saying anything there, remembering how easily Renji had eavesdropped.

"Let's not talk here," he said beginning to walk. "I bet I can finish by the time we're near the sixth division."

_Omaeda was licking Shuuhei's neck, his body atop Shuuhei and his weight pressing nicely into his lover's body. They were both naked and the heat created between the two of them was almost too much for Shuuhei's sensitive regions. Omaeda had Shuuhei's hands pinned to the bed. Omaeda's teasing soft skin hypnotized Shuuhei into subtle thrusting as he was victim to Omaeda's tortuously arousing ministrations. Omaeda's skilled tongue left Shuuhei unable to form thoughts and tossing his head as it travelled along Shuuhei's upper body until it circled round a nipple, swirling and then consuming it. Shuuhei moaned, getting louder and louder. Omaeda's mouth released the nipple with a 'pop', switching to the other, nipping and biting. Shuuhei would have arched his back had he been allowed the room to. He gasped as he throbbed painfully and Omaeda began to return his thrusts just as gently._

"_Please," Shuuhei managed to say airily, "take me."_

_Omaeda grinned against Shuuhei's reddening skin, kissed him passionately while pushing their bodies together by an arm put under Shuuhei's shoulders and moving them further up the bed, only to end it seconds later while he rummaged for something out of Shuuhei's sight with his free hand. Shuuhei instantly wrapped his freed arms around Omaeda, not minding that his wrists were a bit sore. When Omaeda found the tube of lube he resumed the kissing and went about applying some to his fingers. Still kissing, Omaeda scissored in and out of Shuuhei first with one finger, two, then three. Omaeda spread some lube on himself, broke the kiss, and raised Shuuhei's legs onto his shoulders. He positioned himself at Shuuhei's entrance._

"_Now?" Omaeda asked, his voice husky._

"_Yes, please!"_

_Omaeda thrust in completely in one fell swoop. Shuuhei groaned in pain and hissed as he waited for it to pass, digging dull fingernails into the soft skin of Omaeda's back. Omaeda let out a moan because of the way Shuuhei's warm and tight walls encased him. Shuuhei nodded his okay for Omaeda to continue when the spasms stopped. Omaeda started a slow pace, the bed started creaking and Shuuhei's breath hitched with each thrust. Until Omaeda found that spot that made Shuuhei moan deeply. Omaeda aimed himself at that spot and Shuuhei started to move his body up to meet Omaeda's thrusts. Steadily, the tempo increased until Omaeda was pounding into Shuuhei, who was letting loose a stream of loud and sensual moans. The friction being created by their stomachs made it all the more sensuous. Soon they could both feel the coils tightening in their groins._

_Omaeda reached between their stomachs and grasped Shuuhei's member. "Say my name as you come."_

_Omaeda pumped Shuuhei until his breathing became labored and his hips were bucking. "Mare…chiyo!" Shuuhei managed to say with a choked breath, his arms falling to his sides, hot liquid lodged between them._

_That cavern tightening around him delectably, Omaeda allowed a few erratic thrusts before his release shuddered through him as he filled it with his essence and shouted Shuuhei's name. Omaeda pulled out and collapsed beside Shuuhei and the two curled around each other. _

"_I think I'm falling for you Shuuhei," Omaeda whispered._

"_I think I'm in love with you too," said Shuuhei._

_And the two fell asleep._

Shuuhei opened the door as he was walking in and then shut it behind him. He was ready to draw a warm bath to relieve his stress. Kira had recommended it to him. He placed Kazeshini on the table and walked to his bedroom door. Shuuhei opened the door and blinked. His nice futon was missing. Even more strange, there was a king-sized bed in his room. He turned his head when he heard someone clearing their throat.

There Omaeda stood grinning, with shut eyes and a hand at the back of his head. "Do you like it? I got it just for you."

"Thank you, Marechiyo," Shuuhei said. He walked over to him and they kissed as they wrapped their arms around each other.

The next second, Shuuhei was flopping on the bed. Omaeda was with him within moments. Shuuhei started to cuddle, but when Omaeda began to remove Shuuhei's _shihakusho, _Shuuhei shoved his chest gently.

"I'm sorry. Marechiyo, I'm really tired." Shuuhei sat up when Omaeda stood. "You can still stay."

"No it's fine." Omaeda was leaving. And Shuuhei let him. They really couldn't sleep together in bed yet. Their divisions needed them too much. Shuuhei allowed his body to fall on the bed, trusting Omaeda to lock his quarters behind him and fell asleep, unaware of the heart he had a hand in breaking that night.


End file.
